Un livre empruter
by Miss-malfoy-granger
Summary: Que se passe t-il quand une Gryffondor tombe sur un livre, un peu particulier...


Il était vingt-trois heure trente et un silence de mort régnait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Hermione Granger terminait sa dernière ronde avent de rentrée dans les appartements des préfets en chef. Elle fit un dernier détoure a la bibliothèque pour prendre un ou deux livre qui l'aiderait à s'endormir. Arrivent entre les ranger, elle laissa glisser ses doit fins sur les reliures des livres, parcourent des yeux les titres des différents ouvrage. La plus par des livres ne lui était pas inconnue et elle se surprit à se lasser de parcourir les rayons quelle connaissait déjà par cœur. Détournent le regard, elle aperçue a quelque mètre d'elle une table ou une lampe était encore allumer éclairent un unique ouvrage. S'approchent doucement, Hermione baisa le regard parcourent des yeux quelque ligne qui l'aiderait à savoir de quoi il traitait, et ainsi le remettre à sa place, mais dès qu'elle posa son regard sur les lettres soigneusement tracer elle retient un hoquet de surprise.

 _Thomas retira sa tête d'entre mes jambes humide et brûlante, un sourit fière sur ses lèvres après m'avoir donné plusieurs orgasmes rien qu'avec sa langue..._

Par Merlin ! Comment un livre comme celui-ci fessait dans la prestigieuse Bibliothèque de Poudlard ? Cela devrait être interdit. Reposent brusquement le livre sur la table ou elle l'avait trouvé Hermione reparti en direction de la sortie.

Stoppant net, elle était rongée par la curiosité. A dix-sept ans elle avait bien droit de s'informer, et puis elle ne fessait rien de mal, a par accroître ses connaissances en la matière. Doucement, comme si elle allait faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie, elle revint sur ses pas et attrapa d'une main tremblante l'ouvrage remplie de luxure avec elle jusqu'à ses appartements.

Mais que fessait-elle bon sens, elle avait comme un pressentiment, comme si tout n'allait pas se passer aussi chastement qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Cinq minutes à peine elle était à la porte de son appartement qu'elle partageait avec ses homologues. Ce fut les cinq minutes les plus longues de toute sa vie, craignaient que quelqu'un ne la surprenne avec un tel livre en sa possession.

Arrivent dans le petit salon elle vérifia que ses colocataire dormaient, a par un qu'elle ne se surprenait plus à voir découcher pour aller traîner dans les dortoirs des filles.

S'asseyent confortablement en tailleur sur l'un des canapés du salon après avoir retiré ses chaussure, sa cape et son pull, elle posa le livre sur ses genou reprennent la page qu'elle avait laissé.

 _Il était fier car il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir me faire cet effet-là. Remontent jusqu'à moi tout en me couvrent de baiser humide qui me fit frissonner de plaisir en sachant ce qui allait m'attendre, il s'arrêta cependant sur mes sein rond et mes téton dresser de désir en sentent son sexe dur contre ma cuisse..._

Elle avait chaud, très chaud. Déboutonnent quelque bouton et replacent ses cheveux derrière ses épaule. Hermione ne pouvait résister à l'envie de continuer sa lecture qui fessait naître en elle des sentiments alors inconnue...

 _Thomas fessait rouler mes téton sous sa langue chaude et mouiller, placent ses main de part et d'autre de mon corps me fessent ressentir de plus en plus de désir a chacun de ses toucher. Mon désir touchais à son paroxysme et je sentais mon entre jambe devenir de plus en plus humide au fil des secondes._

Sa main glissa sur sa cuisse, relevant les bords de sa jupe. Elle aussi sentie le désir s'accroître en elle tel en serpent...

 _Il remonta, doucement, jusqu'à mon visage encrent ses yeux enivrés de désir dans les miens. Il écarta mes jambe de ses deux mains et me saisit les anches avent de me prendre toute entière._

 _Il entra en moi brusquement me fessent crier de plaisir, je le sentais aller et venir un moi plus profondément à chaque fois..._

La bouche entre ouverte laissent échapper un souffle saccader. Hermione glissa un doit en elle, puis deux, le désir grandissait en elle tel un feu qui ne pouvait être éteint ...

 _Il allait et venait de plus en plus vite me fessent ressentir à chaque fois quelque chose de plus fort, de plus puissent, enivrant. Ne voulant absolument pas qu'il s'arrête je donnai des coups de bassin. J'allais arriver à un point de non-retour, je le sentais il allait venir. Puis un org..._

-Alors Granger, comme ça on me pique mes livres. Entendit-elle susurrer à son oreille la fessent sursauter et rougir, prise en flagrant délit.

Hermione ne l'avait pas entendu arriver trop prise dans sa lecture, et fut surprise de sentir deux mains froides sur sa nuque.

Merlin dans quelle merde s'était-elle encore fourrer !

Elle entreprit de retirer ses doit de son entre jambe pour pouvoir se lever.

-Non non non ne les enlève pas on va continuer, dit-il en placent l'une de ces main sur la sienne pour continuer les lents et insoutenables mouvements de va et vient.

Elle sentie de nouveau une chaleur se répandre en elle mais cette fois ci plus intense, enivrante...

Hermione laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Il déplaça son autre main sous son bras pour venir la placer sur son ventre la glissent sous sa chemise.

Drago entreprit d'embrasser le coup qui s'offrait à lui. Doucement, puis plus passionnément accélèrent en même temps ses va et vient.

Il déboutonna la chemise de la Gryffondor laissent voir un soutien-gorge noir et sens fioriture. Passent sa main sur son sein gauche, il sentie son téton se dresser de désir. Hermione était au porte de l'orgasme alors il retira ses mains et vient se placer devant la lionne. Une jolie bosse se fessait voire sous son pantelons.

Il retira alors ses vêtements en vitesse et fit de même pour la Gryffondor. L'allongent délicatement sur le canapé avent qu'elle n'est pu se remettre de ses émotion. Le Serpentard se plaça entre ces cuisses humides et entreprit de continuer à embrasser, d'abord sa nuque puis sa poitrine.

La caressent de part et d'autre, Hermione était totalement soumise à son désir envers le Serpentard.

Des gémissements de plaisir sortait de temps à autre de ses lèvre fessent sourire le blond, la tension devenait trop grande, elle roula son bassin contre l'érection grandissante du jeune homme, lui intiment de continuer.

Hermione tira les bords du boxer de Drago pour ensuite le faire glisser le long de ses jambes.

-Tu es sur ?lui demanda-t-il encrent son regard acier dans le sien.

-Avec toi, oui... Dit-elle dans un souffle presque honteuse.

Pour toute réponse le Serpentard posa ses lèvre sur les siennes dans un baissé passionné et électrisent. Tous deux furent parcourus de frison.

Doucement, comme si s'était la chose la plus fragile au monde, Drago la pénétra. Lentement pour qu'elle puisse s'habituer à la douleur, puis se retira assez pour revenir plus loin, plus profondément, l'entrainent dans une rythme de plus en plus soutenu, roulent des hanche dans une parfaite symbiose laissent le désir les envahir l'un l'autre. Elle était si étroite, si humide, si chaude. Il n'en pouvait plus son corps tout entier se consumait de plaisir. Drago la désirait depuis longtemps déjà comme un trésor inatteignable, il pensait qu'elle ne voudrait jamais de lui, mais il s'était tromper et comme pour répondre à ses penser les décharge électriques qui se rependait dans leurs corps se fit de plus en plus puissante, inarrêtable, insoutenable. Et dans un ultime coup de rein ils atteignirent le septième ciel, ayant tous deux la certitude que cela ne serait pas le dernier qu'ils allaient avoir ensemble...

* * *

Me voilà de retour avec un Os mais cette foi si moins subjectif vu que l'on sait qui sont les personnages ! Enfin j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop choqué avec mon lemon assez détaillé. Bref un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction qui ne devrait pas tarder même si avent il faut que je finisse un autre os cette fois si pour un concoure ! Enfin voilà quoi j'espère que ça vous a plus et même si ce n'est pas le cas j'aimerais que vous me disiez si vous avez aimé ou pas et ce que vous en avez pensé (en bien ou en mal j'accepte tout sauf si c'est juste méchant!) merci encore et mille bisous pour avoir pris le temps de lire ;*

~Miss-Malefoy~


End file.
